1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns functional polymers that can be used as a non-ionic polymeric surface active agent, surface improver, dispersant, solubilizing agent, antistatic agent, polymeric dielectric agent, adhesive, binder or material adaptable to living body, etc. obtained by copolymerization with various vinyl monomers, such as acryl monomer, or styryl monomer or graft polymerization to various polymers, as well as a novel monomer useful for the production thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known that poly(N-formylethyleneimine) or poly(N-acylethyleneimine) can be synthesized by cationic polymerization of 2-oxazoline monomer as shown by the formula (i) below (S. Kobayashi, et. al., Encyclo. Poly. Sci. & Eng. Vol. 4 2nd Ed. 525 (1986)): ##STR3## where R' represents H or a lower alkyl group, R" represents H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.18 an alkyl or aryl group, Z.sup.0 represents an electron attracting group such as Br, I and RSO.sub.3, R represents a monovalent organic group and l represents a positive integer.
It has also been known that living growing terminals of such a polymer can be deactivated to terminate polymerization by reaction with water, ammonia or a nucleophilic reagent such as a primary amine as shown by (ii), (iii) or (iv) respectively (Kobayashi, et. al. Preprint, p 417 for The 53rd Annual Meeting of Chemical Society of Japan (1986)). ##STR4## where R', R", Z.sup.0 and l have the same meanings as defined in the formula (i): ##STR5## where R', R", Z.sup.0 and l have the same meanings as defined in the formula (i) ##STR6## where R', R", Z.sup.0 and l have the same meanings as defined in the formula (i) and R.sub.0 represents a monovalent organic group.
The present inventor has succeeded in synthesizing a novel macromonomer based on the improvement of such technique and synthesizing a novel graft polymer by using such a macromonomer and has already filed a patent application regarding this novel technique.
By the way, the novel graft polymer was a high molecular weight material having a special surface activity and can not be dissolved into solvents except within a restricted narrow range. Although it was possible to vary the polarity, by changing the type of the substituent acyl group on the polyethyleneimine chain, and synthesize a polymer that is soluble in a polar solvent, such as water, and a polymer soluble in a non-polar solvent, a polymer soluble in each of a plurality of kinds of solvents was not obtained.
In view of the above, the present inventor has made an earnest study with an aim of moderating the limit for the solvent selectivity of a special surface active polymer having the polyethyleneimine derivative chain as the graft chain and, as a result, has accomplished the present invention based on the finding that a novel acryl, methacryl and styryl type macromonomer having an amphiphilic polyethyleneimine derivative chain can be obtained by block copolymerizing a hydrophilic and a hydrophobic 2-oxazoline to introduce vinyl groups to the terminal ends, as well as that a novel graft copolymer, having specific functional groups and can be expected to have various application uses, is obtained by using such a novel amphiphilic macromonomer.